The Darkness Of Love
by GabrielaMaria
Summary: Ginny Weasley thought she would be with Harry Potter forever. But instead he chose Hermione Granger. So what does she do? Let's just say, not all wizards use magic to kill someone. (Written when I was younger but I can't bring it in me to delete)


**Okay so I was on fictionpress, looking at poems to help me think what to do on my art project when I found this poem that I just loved. So I asked the author, darkwolf486, if I could use it in a fanfiction and here it is. Be warned, characters are ooc.**

_There is a time  
In every person's heart  
When they do something  
That wasn't very smart  
This is the story  
Of that time I had  
When I did that something stupid  
It was so very sad_

Ginny Weasley looked at her reflection and felt an emptiness inside of her. Ever since he died she had let go of all emotions. With her short build, long dark red hair, she looked like any other girl, until you saw the saddness in her eyes. People used to comment on her eyes, you could fall in love easily just by gazing into them but that was before...

_A long time ago  
I met a boy who meant the world to me  
I gave him my heart  
How stupid could I be  
I fell for him fast  
He said he fell for me  
Only I told the truth  
How could he lie to me_

Ginny couldn't believe her luck. She was actually going out with Harry Potter. Ever since that first meeting she had been in love with him. But she never thought he would return the feelings. Out of all the girls who threw themselves at him, he chose her.

_He played along like he cared  
I really thought he did  
Only I was mistaken  
I couldn't see what he had hid  
I knew he spent a lot of time with her  
She was his best friend  
That never bothered me  
But I never figured that she would be our end_

Ginny was in denial, everyone could see that. Her brother Ron, kept telling her what was going on between Harry and Hermione but she wouldn't have it. She was positive that Harry would never do that to her...until she finally saw the proof.

_He hid his love for her through me  
Until that night he never came home  
Suddenly a bell rang on my phone  
He called to tell me he had stayed with her  
All I could think was 'Why are you doing this to me?'_

"Why? Why her?" Ginny said in between sobs. Harry just smiled at her and told some lie about just being freinds and not to believe everything everyone tells her. Later that night, Ginny waited for Harry to come. Afetr three hours, her phone rang.

"Harry?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Where are you?"

"Ginny. I'm leaving you."

"What?"

"I'm leaving you for Hermione."

"Why? W-w-why? Why are you doing this to me?" she said in a hysterical voice.

_He said he never loved me and there was nothing I could do  
I cried so long I began to see  
I saw what I never wanted to see  
All the time we spent together  
He always wished I was her  
He made me think we'd be us forever_

"I never really loved you in that way. I saw you more as a sister. You understand? Don't you?"

Ginny hung up on him and cried hystericaly. Harry had lied to her. All those promises of marriage and children were lies. He had used her to get closer to Hermione.

_I wiped the tears from my eyes  
Sat up from my bed  
And decided I would never let it happen again  
I grabbed the knife  
From my dresser drawer  
And went to her house_

After Ginny cried out all of her saddness, she deicded she didn't want to go through this torture again. They would suffer. Just as she had. Ginny got up from her bed and was rummaging in a drawer when she found it. The solution to her problems, a knife. She hid it in her purse and walked out her front door with a grim expression on her face. She arrived at Hermion's apartment complex a while later and found herself standing out side her enemy's door.

_So much anger had bore  
The anger Had Overwhelmed  
All the love I had  
So I took that knife  
And with a great stab  
I stabbed the love of my life  
And the girl he left me for  
And I feel no better  
My heart is still sore_

Harry was the one who opened the door and without any hesitation, Ginny dug the knife into her love. He had a shocked expression on his face as Ginny took out her wand.

"Avada Kedevra."

Harry dropped to the ground, all life gone, as Ginny went to find Hermione.

She was in the kitchen, cooking as Ginny slowly crept up behind her. Hermione seemed to sense someone behind her and before she could turn, Ginny stabbed her spine, paralizing her.

Hours later she was arrested and put on trial. She was founded not guilty by reasons of insanity and was sent to an aslyum. It was there that it dawned on her, she had lost Harry, forever to Hermione.

_Don't let it happen to you  
The horror above  
Of the tale of when I was taken over  
By the darkness of love_


End file.
